powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Couple (Episode)
'''"Power Couple" '''is the third chapter of Power Rangers: Aether . It marks the offical introduction of Kenda "Ken" Kencaid , and Lisa Kencaid as the Yellow and Pink Aether Rangers. It also marks the introduction of Aisha Campbell (as Dr. Aisha Blaine), and Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch . Summary A troubling discovery is made by a researcher at the Alpha Base on the nature of the Metalliwisps and Cybershades in relation to the Pandora Mist plaguing the city. The Machine Empire uses the captured soul of a young child to lure the Pink and Yellow Aether Rangers out. Plot Director Stone and Julia are holding a casual meeting with a new doctor joining the United Alliance's Medical Research team: Dr. Aisha Blaine, formerly known as Aisha Campbell the second Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger. Aisha questions Director Stone on how he knows she was a Power Ranger. He mentions that Adam Park , the former Green Zeo Ranger and a former Agent of the United Alliance had contacted him a few months prior with information about the future Aether Rangers and their identities; eventhough he's been missing in action for over ten years. Adam's letter mentioned Aisha's daughter Lisa, and her son-in-law Kenda as being the ones to be chosen as the Pink and Yellow Aether Rangers, and recommended Aisha be brought aboard the Alpha Division's team to assist in finding a cure for the Pandora Virus. Aisha asks Julia how Eugene is doing, referring to Eugene Skullovitch; Julia's husband. However the news she recieves is not good. It appears Skull went out on a mission for the United Alliance almost a year ago, and was attacked by General Galexia , and was infectd by the Pandora Virus. Meanwhile in the Alpha Base's Medical Research facility; a young Native American man named Kenda Kencaid is going over research about an analysis he ran on samples taken from those infected with the Pandora Mist and the Mist Creatures the Alliance was fighting. He discusses with Agent Matt Grey about the nature of the creautres. Revealing that the creatures are human or at the very least have been created from the extraction process of human souls. King Aradon is using the metalliwisps created by the Infected humans as golems to power his forces, and produce more of the Mist. Deep below the facility, Skull is in quaranteen and under guard. He had completely lost his mind, and begins hearing someone speaking in his head. He sees General Galexia standing there, telling him she is going to make him better, shortly before extracting his soul. Liam, Joey, and Jasmine are introduced to Dr. Blaine, and to Ken Kencaid, her son in-law, who informs them of his discovery of the nature of King Aradon's forces. Meanwhile A stunt performance is being put on in at Angel Grove Park. In the Aether Temple; Tenshii notices the Bear and Scorpion Eidolons are acting similar to how the Peacock and Butterfly had acted the previous day whenever Jasmine and Joey showed up. Back at the Base; The Rangers discuss what they need to do to find the other Aether Rangers and what to do now they know they're fighting creatures with human souls. They are soon alerted of what happened to Skull, and they follow Julia down to the Isolation rooms. At the same time Lisa Kencaid, Ken's wife, is seen at Angel Grove General's intensive Care Unit visiting their daughter who's birthday it happens to be that day. The Rangers have reached the isolation room, to find Julia in dismay. Joey makes an attempt to comfort her, however is suprised whenever Julia tells the Rangers if they are to encounter whatever creature Galexia plans on making her husband's soul into; she wants them to kill him. The Rangers discuss the Black and Red Rider and their suspected affiliations with King Aradon; and about how many Rangers they may need to looking for, knowing they need to find the other Rangers as soon as possible to effectively combat King Aradon. Meanwhile Karmelody is browsing through Galexia's workshop, and asks if she can go down to Earth with the next Cybershade called Toximouth. Galexia laughs at the idea, and discusses her plan with the Cybershade to lure out the Pink and Yellow Aether Rangers. She tells the Monster to take a particular soul with him. The soul of a young girl. With the soul, Galexia tells Toximouth he should be able to convince the Pink Aether Ranger to give up her Crystal to be destroyed--in turn destroying her soul. She believes as soon as the Pink Aether Ranger is destroyed the Yellow Aether Ranger will fall quickly. Toximouth appears in Angel Grove Park, doing exactly as he was told. He attacks Lisa and tries to force her to trade her Aether Crystal for her daughter Najera's soul. He manages to get Lisa to hand over the crystal and crushes it right infront of her, causing her to collapse. The Red and Black Rider's appear, taunting Toximouth. The Rangers are alerted of the situation at the park and what has happened to Lisa. Before they leave; Ken stops them to reveal to them he is going with them, because he is the Yellow Aether Ranger they're looking for, and his wife Lisa is the Pink Aether Ranger. He reveals to the Rangers the Crystal fragment which was reported to have been destroyed was actually a fake and he has the real Pink Aether Crystal. Ken and the Rangers arrive at the Park to fight against Toximouth. Lisa retrieves her daughter's soul cannister and takes her Aether Crystal Fragment from Ken. After telling Matt to take the cannister to Angel Grove's General's Critical Care Unit, the two of them morph and the five Rangers fight together to take down the Toximouth Cybershade. As the battle finishes the Red and Black Rider retreat, and Ken and Lisa are reunited with their Daughter as Aisha and Najera arrive at the park. While Lisa and a few of the Agents clean up the mess left behind from the battle to prepare for the show that evening, the other Rangers, join Aisha and Najera for ice-cream to celebrate the young girl's birthday and the apperance of two new rangers. Epilouge A young woman cleans up a restaurant around 11:00 at night, when the Red and Black Rider enter into the closed store. They tell her they are searching for a partiular Crystal which the woman carries, attached to a hairpin. When the woman refuses, they attack her. Only to find she appears to not be a normal person, and in possession of her own set of powers. However, the battle is broken up when a young man enters into the restaurant. Monster of Day * Cybershade Toximouth Locations *Angel Grove Park *Machine Empire Moon Base *United Alliance of Heroes- Alpha Division. *Zenith Aether Realm Deleted Scenes *A scene of the Rangers going into the Hospital to visit with Najera after the battle. **This scene was altered, and Aisha and Najera were written to show up at the park. Trivia * Aisha is referred to as Dr. Blaine throughout this chapter---indicating she did not keep her maiden name when married. **However, there is only mention of her husband, but he is completely absent so far. Where he is currently, and whether he moved to Angel Grove with Aisha is not made clear as of yet. * Adam Park is mentioned to be an Agent of the United Alliance, and was listed as MIA ten years prior to the start of the story. * It is revealed Julia's husband is Skull. * This chapter marks the introduction of Ken and Lisa Kencaid. *Aisha is stated to be Lisa's mother and Ken's Mother-in-law; which makes her Najera's grandmother. She is one of the first former Rangers to become a grandparent. * While both the Bear and Scorpion Eidolons recieve names; their predecessors are not named. * Lisa and Ken do not have a scene with them going to the Aether Temple before becoming Rangers. **Lisa states to Ken, that he was right about the Cybershades not being able to tell the difference between a Fake Crystal; indicating Lisa and Ken had already planned for the attack to happen the way it did. Gallery (To Be Added) Links Power Rangers Aether: Chapter 3: Power Couple On FF.Net. Power Rangers Aether: Chapter 3: Power Couple on AO3. Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Episodes